1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, for higher performance of an electronic appliance, an arithmetic processing unit in which one chip includes an integrated circuit having a plurality of functions, such as a system LSI, has been developed.
In the above arithmetic processing unit, for example, functional circuits including a CMOS circuit, such as an arithmetic circuit and a storage circuit, are provided separately over one substrate, and data is transferred between the arithmetic circuit and the storage circuit through a wiring serving as a data bus (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Further, an arithmetic circuit which includes a storage means so as to have a function of performing a logic operation processing and storing data has been proposed. In the arithmetic circuit, data on the result of the logic operation processing can be stored without transferring the data through the data bus, so that the power consumption can be reduced.